<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gallivanting and Growing Trees by TabbyNundo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704496">Gallivanting and Growing Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyNundo/pseuds/TabbyNundo'>TabbyNundo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Uchiha Obito, Crack, Gen, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyNundo/pseuds/TabbyNundo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a story concept where Obito is taken by Zetsu and when released somehow (despite Madara's plan) saves Rin in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Nohara Rin &amp; Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gallivanting and Growing Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts">blackkat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Obito, through a quirk of fate, arrives just in time to save Rin and avoid going insane with grief. However, while both Kakashi and Rin survive, they don't identify Obito.</p><p> </p><p>This leads to him deciding that he needs time to come to grasp with his powers and find his own way.</p><p> </p><p>He therefore decides to go off gallivanting into the sunset and saving old Ladies the entire way.</p><p> </p><p>He ends up having adventures that are completely insane and people start thinking of him as this badass hardcore ninja instead of this dorky little kid who still underestimates his powers and regularly makes his tables explode into giant trees.</p><p> </p><p>He even accidentally turns a large portion of the Suna dessert into a forest and virtually everyone is baffled why a forest just sprang up in the most arid place on the continent (Suna ends up leaving the war because the landscape of the war literally just changed over night).</p><p> </p><p>The Sandaime even begins to believe that there is some illegitimate child of the Senju just running around causing havoc (he can’t decide who would be worse, an illegitimate descendant of Hashimara or one of Tobirama).</p><p> </p><p>He ends up assigning Orochimaru to track the Senju (Obito) down because he's the only one who might have the type of skill to fight off the other countries who are also going to be going after someone comparable to the first Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>Sarutobi then immediately hands over the hat to Minato because he does not want to deal with this shit. Through a quirk of fate, mostly because Minato is less ready to be hokage than he was in the original timeline, he drags Rin and Kakashi into helping him and they become pseudo Kage aids and Kakashi learns how to confront his feelings because he isn't allowed to sink into ANBU.</p><p> </p><p>Minato basically manipulates him into the position and Kakashi hates it (although not really, he finds it surprisingly relaxing to harass people into doing their paperwork right), especially when Gai starts challenging him to more and more contests now that he is basically stuck within the village.</p><p> </p><p>Orichimaru also never goes insane because Danzo doesn’t manage to get to him (but he does develop a hatred for near misses, it seems like every time he comes close to the Senju, he gets away).</p><p> </p><p>He also develops an appreciation for the outside world, the small people who don't flinch away from him, and eventually deflects of his own choice to help people and becomes a pseudo mentor and hero for Obito when they eventually meet up and decide to help the world together (although not really, Orochimaru’s actual plan is something more along the lines of use Obito as a weapon of mass destruction for peace and control everything from the background).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alternatively, through some quirk of fate or the incompetence of Madara and his minions, the Sanbi gets locked into Obito instead of Rin and he gets the powers of a bijuu on top of his sharingan and Hashimara cells.</p><p> </p><p>This ruins everybody's plans and the Sanbi, who is a suspicious bastard, is completely overwhelmed by Obito’s good intentions and cheer and complete and utter disregard for his own safety in the face of anyone else's suffering.</p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, he resists Obito because he doesn't trust anyone, especially people with the Sharingan, but when he finds out that Obito is genuinely just this little perpetually cheerful dude (because he literally goes and helps kittens out of trees and old ladies with their groceries, like who does that?!), who hasn't ever had anybody who cares enough (or at all) for him, he decides that he needs to mentor this “complete idiot” to make sure he doesn't get killed.</p><p> </p><p>He later finds out just how much potential Obito has, and has the sudden (not so nefarious) idea to take over the world and make everybody treat the Jinchuriki and the bijuu a lot better.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for reading. This an old prompt that hooked my brain and reeled it in. It's also a gift for blackkat because their stories have carried me through some hard times. And even though I am often too anxious to post comments I want them to know that they are appreciated. Good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>